changingnewscastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Watertown, NY
Watertown, New York is part of Northern New York State and is DMA market #177. All major network affiliations are taken. Adjacent locals are served here through stations from Syracuse and Plattsburgh. There's also Canadian stations that serve the Kingston part of this market and receives two CTV affiliates with adjacent locals from Ottawa to receive CBC and CTV. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * WWNY-TV Channel 7 (Carthage - Watertown) ** Channel 7.1 = CBS - WWNY-TV 7 (also seen on WWNY-CD 28.2 / Massena, N.Y.) ** Channel 7.2 = FOX - FOX 28 (simulcast of WNYF-CD 28.1 / Watertown and WWNY-CD 28.1 / Massena, N.Y.) * WPBS-DT Channel 16 (Watertown) and WNPI-DT Channel 18 (Norwood, N.Y.) ** Channels 16.1 and 18.1 = PBS - WPBS ** Channels 16.2 and 18.2 = Create ** Channels 16.3 and 18.3 = World ** Channels 16.4 and 18.4 = PBS Kids * WNYF-CD Channel 28 ** Channel 28.1 = FOX - FOX 28 (also seen on WWNY-DT 7.2 / Watertown and on WWNY-CD 28.1 / Massena, N.Y.) ** Channel 28.2 = Me-TV - Me-TV North Country * WWNY-CD Channel 28 (Massena, N.Y.) ** Channel 28.1 = FOX - FOX 28 (simulcast of WNYF-CD 28.1 / Watertown) ** Channel 28.2 = CBS - WWNY-TV 7 (simulcast of WWNY-DT 7.1 / Watertown) * WVNC-LD Channel 45 ** Channel 45.1 = NBC - NBC Watertown ** Channel 45.2 = MyTV/Antenna TV - My Antenna TV Watertown * WWTI Channel 50 ** Channel 50.1 = ABC - ABC 50 ** Channel 50.2 = The CW - The North Country CW ** Channel 50.3 = Laff ** Channel 50.4 = Escape Cable * MSG Network ** MSG Plus * Spectrum News Central New York * SNY: SportsNet New York * YES Network = List of newscasts = WWNY 7.1 and WWNY-CD 28.2 Weekdays * 05:30-06:00 AM: 7 News This Morning at 5:30 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: 7 News This Morning at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: 7 News at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: 7 News - First at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: 7 News This Evening at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: 7 News TONIGHT at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: 7 News This Evening at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: 7 News TONIGHT at 11:00 WNYF-CD 28.1 / WWNY-CD 28.1 / WWNY 7.2 * NOTE: All newscasts are produced and/or simulcast by full-power station, WWNY-TV 7 / Watertown. Weekdays * 06:00-07:00 AM: 7 News This Morning at 6:00 a.m. on FOX 28 * 07:00-08:00 AM: 7 News This Morning at 7:00 a.m. on FOX 28 * 10:00-10:30 PM: 7 News TONIGHT at 10:00 on FOX 28 WWTI 50 * NOTE: All newscasts are simulcast from sister station, WSYR-TV 9 / Syracuse. Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: NewsChannel 9 - The Morning News at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: NewsChannel 9 - The Morning News at 6:00 a.m. * 05:30-06:00 PM: NewsChannel 9 at 5:30 * 06:00-06:30 PM: NewsChannel 9 at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: NewsChannel 9 - 11 at 11:00 Weekends * 07:00-08:00 AM: NewsChannel 9 - The Morning News at 7:00 a.m. * 06:00-06:30 PM: NewsChannel 9 at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: NewsChannel 9 - 11 at 11:00